Dark Glass
by BLS91090
Summary: This is a one-shot about the lost episode of Beast Wars, in celebration of the series' 20th anniversary.


**[A/N - I took inspiration from not only the original concept behind the lost episode, but also a script written on Beast Wars International and a webcomic from Asylumink.]  
**

At the Maximal base, Rattrap was sitting at a chair in robot mode near the control console. He was the only one in the control room at that time. He was thinking about the times he had with the original Dinobot. Good times, bad times. "I miss ol' Choppaface..."

While relaxed in his chair, he thought back...

 _This was a stealth mission. They had stop Megatron from activating a powerful missile launch that would destroy the Maximal's base. Rattrap wasn't the most patient robot on the planet but he was small and loved being alive. Dinobot on the other hand was more imposing, but he was calculating and well prepared. It was a team that made sense._

 _"This makes no stinkin' sense." Rattrap complained right out the gate. "Why do I gotta bring you along anyway?"_

 _"Shut your mouth, vermin." Dinobot snarled. "Until our point defense systems are back online, this is the only way to prevent the Axalon from being blown to smithereens."_

 _"Yeah, yeah. Still a pain in the neckside. Just don't get us spotted, alright?" Rattrap trudged along. Their lackadaisical attitude would keep up only as long as they were in Maximal territory._

 _Fortunately, the the trip was uneventful for the most part. Rattrap was the first to voice his concern about the ease of passage. "Say, ain't it a bit too quiet over here? Pretty sure we're creeping up on their base soon."_

 _"Hm..." Dinobot had the same observation. "It is... suspicious. Take caution and follow my lead."_

 _"You're da boss, tough guy." Rattrap followed Dinobot around a precarious route. It was slower and more dangerous terrain but it took them below and aroun the rocky overhangs surrounding the base._

 _The trickiest part of the detour was coming up. "Lava." Dinobot looked at the stream of magma below. He spotted a tree trunk bridging the gap. "Watch your step."_

 _"No freakin' way, Dinobutt. You're not expectin' me to cross that stump." Rattrap stood firm, in fear for his life. "That's a recipe for roasted rodent right there!"_

 _Dinobot snarled, angered by the rat bot's cowardice. "Craven fool!" He pressed down on the smaller robot with his foot. "We're crossing or else I can make rat stew out of you on the spot." He opened his mouth wide and growled._

 _"Yikes! S-settle down, fella." Rattrap got the idea. "How do I get myself into these things?"_

 _Dinobot crossed without much issue or hesitation. "What's the holdup?" He called back._

 _"I'm comin' already, ya numbskull." Rattrap gulped. "Here goes nuttin'." Still in beastmode, he lay flat and hugged the log at both sides, inching across carefully. "Yeah. Yeah this ain't so bad." Then, a crack. "What?"_

 _A bugger crack. Suddenly, the whole trunk began to collapse. "No no no NOOOO!" Rattrap held on for dear life as the pieces fell away._

 _"Dinobot, MAXIMIZE!" Dinobot transformed into robot mode and stuck his sword out. "Grab on, quickly!"_

 _"Don't gotta tell me twice!" Rattrap transformed as well and leap for the sword, just in time. He let himself be pulled up to the edge, panting. "Let's go this way, he said. Let's cross, he said."_

 _"You should be grateful that I even bother to save your cowardly hide, vermin!" Dinobot snarled._

 _"Oh yeah?" Rattrap sneered back. "If it wasn't for your fat dinobutt weakening the bridge, I would've been fine! I almost got cooked over here!"_

 _"Why you-!" Dinobot stopped. The chaos and the loud arguing attracted some unwanted attention. They were surrounded by most of the Predacons._

 _Including Megatron himself. "Well, well, well. I do believe we've found a rat in our midst. And what's this? A traitor too. Oh it must be my birthday. How should I celebrate this momentous occasion?"_

 _Rattrap and Dinobot knew they were in for a world of hurt._

...Of course, the two did eventually get out of that situation.

Out of curiosity, Rattrap decided to search through the recently salvaged computer parts from the destroyed Axalon. After he searched for several cycles, he found something odd and out of place. He stratched his head at the sight of this thing; it was a data box, one that he had never seen before. He plugged it into the terminal, to be shocked beyond belief at what he saw on the computer screen. This data box contained the core consciousness of the original Dinobot!

"Holy nebulan nookie! Is this what I think it is?!" He watched as the screen showed off some events from the past, from Dinobot's perspective.

Rattrap was delighted at the sight of his old friend. He turned off the screen and unplugged the data box from the console. "Choppaface must have downloaded his memory tracks to this data box before he was scrapped. This is perfect!" He was really excited.

Optimus and Rhinox overheard the excited Rattrap from another room. They both entered the control room to see what was going on, in their robot modes.

"What is it, Rattrap?" Optimus looked down at his fellow Maximal.

"You guys ain't gonna believe this! I found Choppaface's data tracks! We could download these memories into the data tracks of Choppaface's clone, he'll see the memories and believe them to be his own, and then he'll believe himself to be our good ol' Jurassic thrasher! We'll have him back!"

Optimus scratched his chin for a moment, then turned to Rhinox. "What do you think about this, Rhinox?"

Rhinox pondered about it for a bit before speaking. "Well... it could work. But, the memory tracks would serve only as an illusion to the spark, and may not be believed by the possessor to be its own memories. And considering this is the spark of Protoform X, despite having the power of only half a spark, it's likely the spark will be able to overwrite the illusion, and thus disbelieve it.

"Eh?!" Rattrap didn't seem too happy to hear this.

Rhinox sighed and rephrased. "A core consciousness without a spark is only an illusion of the bot to whom it belonged to."

Optimus had to agree. "My thoughts exactly. Plus, the memory tracks could reveal important Maximal information to the Predacons and give them a strategic advantage. It's too risky… So, I'm afraid we can't."

"But… we can't just…" Rattrap begged for permission.

Optimus raised his tone, completely serious about his previous order. "That's an order, Rattrap! It's too dangerous! We will not attempt to upload those memory tracks." Optimus began walking away, before pausing and looking over his shoulder. "I'm…sorry."

Optimus walked off and Rhinox followed him.

Rattrap grabbed the data box and walked off in a different direction, and began talking to himself. "I don't care what the boss monkey says. I'm gettin' my old scrappin' partner back."

* * *

Inside the Maximal base armory room, Depth Charge in robot mode was loading ammo inside his blaster. Once he was finished, he prepared to leave the room, ready for action. "I'm coming for you, X." He approached the exit, when Rattrap suddenly showed up.

"You know something, guppie? You should really consider getting a life. There's more out there than just trying to make crab soup every day." Rattrap had the data box in hand.

Depth Charge simply brushed off the previous comment and began walking by Rattrap and nudging him on the way, with weapon in hand. "There's a garbage pile nearby with your name on it, mouse." He walked out of the room.

Rattrap followed him. "Listen uh...I need your help, gillgears."

Depth Charge turned around to face Rattrap. "This game is not for mice. It's between me and X… Beast Mode!" He transformed into flight mode, ready to take off.

Rattrap quickly jumped and grabbed onto Depth Charge's facial lobe. "Whoa now! You ain't goin' nowhere alone!"

"Get off me, mouse." Depth Charge was irritated, to say the least.

"Hey! You gonna talk, or you gonna rock? Now get goin'!" Rattrap hung on for the ride as Depth Charge began flying away.

"Ugh. A perfect day ruined by a slagging rodent." Depth Charge wasn't too happy, but accepted it. He continued flying, at max speed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Rattrap climbed on-board and got settled, looking down at the box in his hands. "Don't worry, Scales. You'll be back in no time."

* * *

In a jagged rock wild area, Dinobot II just spotted Rattrap and Depth Charge close in a few hundred meters away. He transformed into robot mode and activated his comlink. "Dinobot to Megatron."

 _"Megatron here. Report."_ Megatron responded from the Predacon base.

"Two Maximals just left the Ark. Shall I hunt and exterminate?"

 _"But of course! Try not to have too much fun, yesssss."_

Dinobot II turned off his comlink. He began sneaking around to a good vintage point, in order to prepare an attack.

Unknowing of the stalking Predacon's presence, Depth Charge lowered to ground level and came to a screeching halt, throwing Rattrap and the box off of his back.

"Whoa!" Rattrap landed roughly, but recovered and stood on his feet after a few seconds. "You really need to get a seat belt on that ride!"

Depth Charge ignored the comment and transformed into robot mode. With his blaster drawn, he landed on his feet onto the ground with a 'thud'. He could smell the scent of X's spark. "X's spark is nearby."

Rattrap drew his gun, while still keeping the box in the other hand. He stood still and looked around cautiously. "Which one?"

"I don't know. Stay here." Depth Charge started to walk around cautiously.

Rattrap followed behind him with little foot steps.

A few cycles later, the sound of falling stones were heard behind the two. Both Rattrap and Depth Charge turned around quickly, just in time to see Dinobot II leap out from behind a rock and into plain sight.

"Time to die, Maximals!" Dinobot II was ready to destroy.

Depth Charge immediately pointed his blaster at the foe, ready to fire. "Eat slag, creep!"

Right as Depth Charge fired, Rattrap jumped and knocked Depth Charge's blaster towards a different direction. The blast ended up destroying a nearby tree instead.

"No! Don't slag him!" Rattrap exclaimed.

Depth Charge was confused. "What the?!"

Using this opportunity, Dinobot II fired his immobilizer beam from his lens to Depth Charge.

Depth Charge got hit by the beam and was knocked down onto his back, unable to move.

Dinobot II then leaped forward and landed on Depth Charge's chest. "Your revenge-seeking days are over, Maximal!" He wiped out his razor claws, ready to slash.

Depth Charge watched helplessly while immobilized for the time being.

Acting quickly, Rattrap jumped onto Dinobot II's shoulders, with the data box in hand and holding onto his head. "So are your Predacon days, Lizard-breath!" Rattrap quickly plugged the wires from the data box into an input port on the back of Dinobot II's head. He then jumped off of him, right before Dinobot II attempted to slash him.

"Die, vermin!" Dinobot II was about to fire a blast at him, but the data from the box began flowing into Dinobot II's head. Dinobot II suddenly fell to his knees, with his hands on his head and yelling in pain. Dinobot II ripped the box out of the back of his head and threw it against a tree, but it was too late, all the memories had already been downloaded.

A weird mental struggle began inside Dinobot II. He continued to scream while on his knees. The image of Dinobot II and Dinobot I in the same screaming position could be seen, flashing between the two back and forth several times.

Rattrap watched as this was happening. "C'mon Dinobot..."

 _Inside Dinobot II's head, an image of Rampage's robot head was floating in darkness. The Rampage robot head appeared confused as to what was going on. "What…What is happening to me?"_

 _The memories of the original Dinobot began flashing before the head. "I'm seeing thoughts that…that aren't mine." The head was confused and a bit scared._

 _Dinobot's robot head then appeared before Rampage's head, both equal in size. "You are now me, Dinobot: fearless warrior, and Maximal!" He was attempting to manipulate Rampage psychologically._

 _"No... This isn't real! This isn't me! I am X! Warlord and slayer of innocent lives!" Rampage would have none of that._

 _"You can't fight what you see and believe to be true."_

 _"No... My twisted spark is powerful enough to beat this! You will not win!"_

 _"Your pathetic half spark is too weak to overcome such an illusion. And you...will NOT stand in my way!"_

 _The Rampage head screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" It slowly vanished into a dark abyss._

Dinobot II was still kneeling and screaming in pain. But suddenly, he collapsed face-forward onto the ground.

Rattrap was in shock of what just happened. He slowly walked over to where Dinobot II was, cautiously.

Dinobot II then slowly awoken, standing up straight with a hand ontop of his head. "Gr...W-What is happening?" He still sounded like he did before.

Rattrap was very confused as to whether or not the old Dinobot was back. "Choppaface?"

"Rattrap?" Dinobot II responded in a way that reminded the rodent of his old pal. Suddenly, Dinobot II made a short painful yelp. Something was going on inside his head, still.

"Hey, uh, you all right there, lizard-lips? I mean, if it's really you in there."

Dinobot II recovered from the shock. "It is really me, vermin. But... the spark is still trying to take over. I may not be able to hold it for long!"

Rattrap had to think, and fast. "Then we better get you back to base! Rhinox will know how to keep you from turning back! I can't afford to lose ya again!"

Dinobot II knew what he had to do. "...No! Megatron is close to another victory. He must be stopped." He looked up at the sky. "Megatron plans to take control of the Ark again. He has the power."

"Did this new body of yours tell ya that or somethin'?"

"Yes. This body has seen …Megatron's plans. But listen... Rattrap, you'll have to play along with me on this one. Understand?"

Rattrap nodded. "'Course I do! By the way, it's great havin' ya back!" He jumped in Dinobot II's arms. He kissed his cheek. "MWAHHH!"

Dinobot II pushed Rattrap away. "You have got to be kidding me!" He wiped off the kiss with disgust.

Depth Charge was now finally able to get back up. He cleared his throat. "Did anyone forget about me?"

* * *

At the Predacon base, Megatron attempted to call Dinobot II on his comlink, to come back to the base. But the raptor wasn't answering. Megatron found this very odd, because the clone was only supposed to obey him, no questions asked.

The Predacon scanners suddenly picked up a signal not too far away. "Report." Megatron wanted to know who it was. "Hm... It's Dinobot." He watched as an icon moved on this scanner screen at top speed. "Let's see what he has for me. I'll also ask him why he didn't answer his comlink. Yessss." Still seated, Megatron armed himself with his tail weapon and grasped it firmly, just in case of something bad happening. He was always prepared, after all. He rotated his seat to look down a dark corridor in the Predacon base as he heard footsteps coming down it. Megatron continued to sit in anticipation.

He then saw Dinobot II, still in robot mode, slowly entering. "Megatron." His tone was tense and filled with hatred as well.

Megatron now had an idea on what was happening. He wasn't too sure how it happened, but he was among the smartest of all transformers. "Why... Dinobot. The original one. Quite the surprise to see you yet again. You truly amaze me. Even after passing to the pit, you manage to hunt me down. But when it comes to you...well... I just remind myself of your weakness: your pathetic struggle…for honor."

Dinobot II approached a bit closer to where Megatron was floating in the chair. "I know what your plans are...to destroy the ark." He had tense eyes. "I won't let you. Even If I have to sacrifice myself once again."

Megatron accepted the challenge, confidently. "Very well. I could use some amusement." He readied himself for combat.

Outside the Predacon base on a nearby cliff, Rattrap and Depth Charge were settled and were listening to what was going on through Dinobot II's comlink. This was all apart of Dinobot's plan; he wanted them to stay put, until Dinobot gave a certain signal to attack.

Suddenly, Dinobot II had another shock in his head. It was stronger than last time. "GAAAHHHH!" He held his head in pain.

"Take this!" Megatron fired a purple blast from his tail weapon at Dinobot II.

"I...I can't hold it anymore. I'm sorry...Rattrap..." The yelling robot head of the original Dinobot briefly showed himself inside Dinobot II's head, in a similar vision to what happened earlier. However, it slowly disappeared in a dark abyss, along with his memory tracks. Most likely forever...

Rattrap overheard what he said from the comlink. He was saddened beyond belief that his plan failed after all. He now had to unfortunately accept the truth...that his old pal was really gone, for good. "Choppaface..." His tone was low and sad.

Dinobot II fully regained control of his body and mind. "Ha! I knew my older self couldn't defeat me! He was weak, dying for honor!"

The blast from Megatron then blasted him in the chest. "GAAHHHH!"

Megatron had a confused look. "Did the clone...take over again? Oops." He shrugged it off, for he knew Dinobot II could heal himself.

Rampage entered the scene. "My head hurts. What's been happening around here?"

Megatron ignored the crab for the time being. "Well Dinobot...you tried. Yes." Megatron told himself. He had to give his old comrade some credit.

* * *

Inside the Maximal base in the control center, Rattrap, Optimus, and Rhinox were standing around the center and talking. The conversation had went on for awhile.

"...I'm sorry, Fearless Leader. I just really wanted him back." Rattrap looked at the ground.

"I understand, Rattrap. But right now, we have a bigger concern. If what you told me is true, then it sounds like Megatron's plans for the Ark have only just begun. Rhinox, we better start increasing the defenses."

Optimus and Rhinox walked off together.

Rattrap stood there quietly by himself, in sorrow. "There was just one defense I ever needed, and now he's gone forever." He slowly walked away, going outside through the backway.

It was nighttime, and the sky was filled with stars. Rattrap looked up at the sky. He spoke softly. "You have your honor, Choppaface. But now you've got something else…my thanks."

One star glowed brightly in the sky and shined back at Rattrap.


End file.
